Inspired
by KunoichiKazama
Summary: A series of one shots inspired by my iTunes on shuffle. Various characters and pairings. May continue some of the stories
1. Stop This Song

**Author's Note: My God, it's been soooo long since I've written a fic! Actually, that's not true. It's been so long since I wrote one I've actually posted xD**

**This was just a random idea that popped into my head, so I hope you like it :) Which is why reviews are so helpful ;D**

**Enjoy the story 3**

_Song: Stop This Song - Paramore_

Xiaoyu ceased tapping her pencil repeatedly on her table and glanced to the back of the room. Where _he _sat. As usual, his only activity was scowling at his textbook. Even when he wasn't looking at her, his deep brown eyes were so...piercing. Suddenly Jin looked up and burned her with his gaze. Panicking and slightly embarassed by being caught, she hurriedly directed her eyes back to her book.

"Xiaoyu? What have you written for question four?" her teacher called.

She rapidly cleared her throat, and said with clarity, "Er."

She heard a deep snigger from behind her. She swivelled her eyes to him, where he was smirking at her amusedly.

Blushing deeply, she tried to save herself. "I think that...well. I think that, regardless of what Romeo and Juliet's parents thought of their relationship, their love is the important factor."

"Good!" the teacher enthused, smiling brightly.

Xiaoyu directed a small smile in the teacher's direction, and continued staring at her table. _I don't __**want **__to love him, _she thought desperately. _I just won't anymore. It's simple. I will ignore him if he talks to me._

Finally, the bell rang, indicating that class was over. Leaning on a wall of lockers, Xiaoyu clutched her copy of Romeo and Juliet to her chest. _Why isn't life like a book? _she thought.

Jin strolled out of the classroom casually. Once again, she found herself lost in her own thoughts of him. She drifted her mind to her favourite fantasy. She had won the latest King of Iron Fist tournament. Whilst being interviewed, Jin came over and glared at the unwanted journalists. They shrank away. He held out his hand to her, which she always took. She would look up into his eyes, and he suddenly encircled her waist with his arms. Intertwining his hands in her hair, he pulled her in for their first kiss...

"Hello."

She looked up from her reverie and saw him. She blushed immediately.

"Hello," she replied, stuttering ever so slightly.

He gave a crooked smile and her heart fluttered. Only then did she remember the vow she made only five minutes ago to ignore him.

"You're in front of my locker."

"Oh," she said quietly, blushing even deeper as she started to walk, very quickly, away from him. Well. There was no question now, he had absolutely no interest in her whatever. That would make the process of getting over him a lot easier now. Despite the wince her heart gave at the prospect of never being with him, she felt almost uplifted at the thought of this all being over.

"By the way," he called. She paused, but didn't turn.

"You're very cute when you blush."

_Someone stop this._


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note: Jun/Kazuya pairing, because these two don't get nearly as much credit as they should :D Review? :3**

_Song: Beautiful Stranger - Madonna_

She was running through the forest as fast as her feet could carry her, her dress swirling around her knees as she pushed herself to run just that much faster. He was close behind her, she could feel it. That ominous feeling of dread.

Suddenly, the feeling disappeared. She stopped and turned, still stepping backwards. She didn't feel entirely safe yet. Her eyes quickly scanned the the forest. She saw no sign of him behind her. As her adrenaline rush died down, she felt exhausted. Checking once again that she was completely alone, she sat on a tree stump and rested her head in her hands.

A loud thud sounded in front of her. She leapt backwards in shock as her eyes raised unwillingly to his face.

"Hello," he said, smiling angelically. Although beautiful, it looked so wrong on his face. He was so far from angelic, if she were in any other situation but this, she would have laughed.

"What do you want?" she had meant to sound strong and threatening, but she couldn't seem to find her voice, and it came out as a whisper.

His beautiful smile turned very frightening as it became more of a snarl than a smile. He took a step towards her. She tried to step back but she tripped on the root of the tree trunk she had been resting on and she fell. He smiled again, but it was an evil smile, no hint of the beauty she had seen on his face moments before. He slowly strolled towards her.

Jun awoke with a jolt. Instantly, she sprinted around the house, checking that she had locked all of the windows and doors. After seeing that she had, she sighed with relief and went to the dark kitchen in search of a calming cup of tea.

"Were they locked?" a golden, amused voice said. She whirled around in fear, the same feeling of dread spreading through her body again. Kazuya was sitting at her kitchen table, as casual as you like.

"How did you get in?" she said quietly.

He ignored her question, smirking. "You're beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't, and you're not supposed to either. Please, leave me alone," Jun said, her voice trembling. Her hand crept towards the door handle that led to her backyard. She could escape through the forest. Kazuya fluidly rose from the table and approached her, still smirking.

Swifty, she turned the door handle and ran out into the forest. She heard him snarl behind her. Her nightdress was billowing in the wind. That seemed oddly familiar. She shook her head, remembering that she had no time to think right now, she just had to get away.

The footsteps behind her stopped. Warily, she sat on a tree stump nearby. A loud thump sounded in front of her. Suddenly, she remembered why this was all familiar. Knowing what was going to happen, she started to sprint again instantly, instead of pausing in shock. Just as it seemed that she was close to escape, she tripped on a tree root and fell. _Oh excellent. That part was unavoidable, then._ she thought acidly.

She heard him chuckling to himself as he sauntered towards her. He bent down beside her. She was too terrified to move, and even if she could, she was trembling so violently that she only would have fallen again anyway.

"Do you love me?" Kazuya murmured gently in Jun's ear. She started to cry softly. She knew she couldn't escape.

"Yes."

"I love you too."

She glanced into his eyes and saw them flash red. Her own eyes widened in horror and she started to stumble away a second too late.

"Oh, no you don't," Kazuya said, grabbing her. She struggled valiantly against him, but the devil within him was too strong. He laughed darkly at her efforts. Hideous purple wings sprouted from his back. She started screaming and sobbing. He held her closer whilst she still struggled and tried to hit him.

His wings started to beat, and he flew her away to an unknown destination, with her cries the only echo of sound that remained in the forest.


	3. She Bangs

**Author's Note: Jesus, I'm sorry, I haven't updated this in SO long! Forgive me D: I can only hope that this chapter will make it up to you? :3**

**Oh, and say what you want about my music taste, but I KNOW you love this song. :D**

**ONWARDS!**

_She Bangs - Ricky Martin_

The last battle of the day had finished and all of the fighters had thrown on their gladrags and hit the club for the afterparty. Leaning on the bar, Hwoarang observed all of the women in the place. He smirked at a random blonde three stools away. She giggled, flipped her hair and winked simultaneously. Annoying maybe, but regardless, he considered bringing her back to his place after the party.

Another blonde strolled through the doors, but he wasn't interested in taking this one home.

"Steve!" he called. No answer.

"STEVE!" Still nothing.

_"STEEEEEEEEEEVE! STEEEEEEEVE!!" _

Finally the blonde boxer turned to see his fiery haired friend gesticulating and flailing his arms wildly.

"Oh hey. Didn't see you there," Steve said calmly, earning a glare from Hwoarang.

"Whatever. Beer?"

"Sure."

Hwoarang caught the bartender's eye and pointed to his beer, held up two fingers and winked. She flushed, giggled and hurried to get his order. There were several angry calls from the average-looking men who had ordered before him. She didn't seem to hear them.

There was a short laugh from his right side. He turned to see a woman in a lacy, but somehow still classy, mossy green dress. Her mahogany hair cascaded down her back. He recognized her, but how could he not remember the name of someone so gorgeous?

"Hwoarang, yes?" she asked in a somewhat disapproving tone.

"Yes. And you are...YOU are..." he drew out his words, panicking as he searched for her name in his mind.

"Julia, mate," whispered Steve from his left.

"YOU are Julia."

She scoffed.

"Thank God your friend was here to help." With that she graciously thanked the bartender for the drink slammed on the bar in front of her. The bartender simply glared. With one last disgusted look at Hwoarang, she left, swaying her hips in a way that made him wonder if she was doing it intentionally to entice him.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned and said, "What?"

He regained his earlier confidence, his smirk fixed onto his lips.

"Well you've got to let me apologize properly. How about we go on a date sometime, baby?"

After sizing him up with her honey coloured eyes for a second, she grabbed his collar and pulled him close. _Mission accomplished,_ he thought, his smirk growing more arrogant by the second.

"No thanks, you disgust me,_ baby,_" she said, her lips brushed his ear as she whispered.

Spluttering in shock, she left Hwoarang once again.

She had gone no further than four steps when her path was intercepted by a man with black hair that was _very_ spiky.

"Hi," he said smoothly. "My name is Jin. Can I get you a drink?"

She chuckled and shook the mojito she had in her hand.

"Oh. Well can I at least sit with you?" he said, his face slightly pink.

"Well..." she paused, thinking. What harm could it do? "Yeah, sure," she smiled.

"So, I saw you dancing back there," he started. She nodded and he carried on. "Does this mean you're...flexible?" he finished, winking and covering her hand with his. Filled with revulsion, she pulled her hand back.

She gently laid her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes intently. Swiftly, the remains of her drink was where her hand had been. Jin wiped his dripping face, his brow furrowed in anger.

Julia felt a hand grab hers. She sighed internally. _Again?_

"That is no way to treat a lady, you scumbag," Lee? _Lee Chaolan?_

"Oh...um, thank you Mr Chaolan."

"Please, call me Lee," he said softly, planting a kiss on the back of the hand he still held. She flushed. "Oh dear, you got some of your drink on your dress."

Julia looked down and saw spatters of mojito on her green dress. She sighed again. _Dammit, I paid a lot for this._

"If you care to come back to my house, perhaps we could get you out of that dress? Lovely as it is, I'm sure you'd look better without it."

_Oh that's it._

Her fist came crashing into contact with his face and he fell back over the table.

"Miss Chang, wait!" he called, stepping back into her line of vision.

"Julia, stop!" Jin stood by his side.

"Baby, hold up!" Hwoarang joined.

She glared at the three men staring at her hopefully. Her eyes softened.

She watched as all three pairs of eyes fell down to her chest at the exact same moment.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

With a low kick, she swept Jin's feet from under him. Hwoarang laughed. This was quickly halted by Julia's fist slamming into his mouth. Lee cowered on the floor under the table she had previously thrown him over. She did not deny herself the pleasure of driving her stiletto into his kidneys.

"Jerks!" She stormed out of the bar.

The men stood, coughing and dusting themselves off.

"...I'd still do her," Hwoarang said.

Jin and Lee simultaneously chorused "Oh God, same."


	4. Bohemian Like You

**AN: Okay, so, hi? So, apparently I haven't updated this fic in three years, which is **_**shameful.**_** I'm not even going to lie to you here, the reason I haven't written in so long is because I got a Tumblr T_T But I'm back for now, so I hope you will still enjoy this, and please let me know what you think of it!**

_Bohemian Like You - The Dandy Warhols_

Hwoarang muttered angrily to himself as he wiped the table down. "_Oh Hwo, you know these tables won't clean themselves!" _Mocking the boss' voice in ridiculous falsetto, he threw the wet rag in the general direction of his "colleague", Jin Kazama. He ignored Jin's threats to report him to their boss for the third time this week. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, his co-workers were all assholes and he hated this pretentious new-age vegan crap, they could shove their job where the sun don't sh-

"Hey, are you going to be taking orders any time soon, or are you all booked up looking like a psychopath?"

Hwoarang's eyebrow twitched. Already tasting the acid of his retort on his tongue, he whipped his head, only to choke on his words. Sitting at the table he has just cleaned, dampening the elbows of her oddly oversized sweater - ha - was a girl. Not that girls were exempt from his verbal ass-kickings, of course. But _attractive _girls...still, she had knocked his pride, and that was unacceptable, so he collected himself and pulled a rather unattractive face at her.

"That depends, are you going to give me your order any time soon, or are you all booked up pulling the stick out your ass?"

They glared for a very long time, before she burst out laughing. And not some demure giggly shit either, she was practically screeching with mirth.

"Bring me a tofu salad, and I might consider letting you sit with me, jerk."

Now that was an offer he couldn't refuse. Smirking, he replied, "You got it, babe."

Returning from the kitchen with her salad, he noticed that she was staring out at the people milling around in the street. He used this time to really..._appreciate _what he was looking at. Comically oversized cream sweater, extremely tight black skirt - cue smirk - fishnet tights, big black combat boots and an orange flower in her dark brown hair. _Delicious._

Movement from the corner of his eye stole his gaze. He saw Jin quickly weaving his way through the tables, order pad in hand. Hwoarang raced over, sticking out his leg and tripping Jin. "Not today, asshole," he murmured, saluting Jin as he sat groaning on the floor.

Laying the plate on the table, the girl turned and beamed at him, gesturing for him to take the seat opposite.

He decided open with the flawless line, "So, what's your name, babe?"

She eyed him, and responded, "Asuka. What about you, stranger?"

"Hwoarang."

"That's cool. Unique," she said, before tucking into her meal. They chatted as she ate; he asked about her job (waiting tables), she told him about her crappy car, and they both laughed at her tale of her ex who refused to move out of her apartment. Eventually, she finished her food, and grabbed her purse, throwing some coins onto the table.

"This was fun. Call me sometime," she grinned. She walked away, turning to wink at him over her shoulder. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed the coins and stood to put them in the cash register. As he stood, he noticed a folded up piece of paper on her chair.

"I like you. Give me a call. Steve (the ex) won't even get mad if you stay over... ;)"

Her number was scrawled at underneath her message in purple pen.He smirked to himself and vowed to call her after work.


	5. Pride

**AN: First fic without a pairing! This was strange to write, but when this song popped up on shuffle, I knew it couldn't be about anything else! I hope you enjoy this story, and please review! :D**

_Pride - Syntax_

Michelle looked up from the dishes she was washing and stared out of the window. There in field was Julia. She was training hard; so hard, in fact, that Michelle could see the muscles working beneath her skin, and the fine sheen of sweat coating her skin. She had always marvelled at Julia's determination and motivation. When she got an idea or goal into her head, she always followed through. It was an incredible thing to behold.

Michelle had first noticed it when Julia was a young girl: On a stroll through the woods surrounding their house, Julia had spotted a dog without a collar. Seemingly lost, Julia carried it five miles home, begging Michelle to help her print posters to alert the owner to the dog's whereabouts. After three long weeks of Julia walking around towns near and far knocking on doors, they finally got a call from the owners, who had left the dog at home while they went on holiday, whereupon it escaped, unnoticed. Michelle remembered how Julia glowed with pride as she handed the dog over to the delighted owners.

Smiling at the memory, she returned her attention to her adopted daughter. Julia had taken a breather from her training, lying on the grass and staring at the clouds. She watched as she turned her head and smiled at the wild flowers that grew undisturbed in the field. Michelle was eternally grateful that Julia had taken to nature just as she herself had when she was a young girl.

She remembered Julia's first day of college; after she had pried herself from Michelle's strong, motherly hug, she had asked what the facility was like, and how fancy the technology was. She would never forget the feeling of the pride within her threatening to tear her apart when Julia replied that the facility was "okay," but that she felt much more at home actually interacting with nature, rather than just studying it. To this day, Julia did not understand Michelle's tears upon hearing her response.

The day Julia entered the Iron Fist Tournament, Michelle cried for a different reason. She was terrified, petrified of the thought of her daughter and best friend never returning from the brutal beatings she was all too familiar with. She let her go, though. She knew that Julia had to grow on her own.

And oh, what she had grown into. Julia finally noticed Michelle's loving gaze through the kitchen window, and waved, beaming. Michelle waved back, noting how much Julia had grown. She was no longer the frail, nervous baby she had found in the ruins. She had grown into an incredibly smart, strong and kind woman.

Michelle had never been more proud, she thought, as she returned to the dishes.


	6. Supernatural

**AN: I won't even lie, listening to this song on repeat to write this fic was hard. I'm pretty sure that every single person can relate to it in some way, religious or not. JinXiao if you squint. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

_Supernatural (Acoustic) - Flyleaf_

_Now you think of saying_

_There's no use in praying  
But still she bows her head_

Hands clasped. Eyes tightly shut. Xiaoyu clenched her palms together so hard that it hurt, but she didn't care. She wanted it to hurt - it only proved how dedicated she was. Visualising white eyes, ivory horns and black wings, the voice she spoke in her mind was so loud that she was deafened to her surroundings. She could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing but anguish.

_Please. Please, God, stop him. Stop him from hurting himself, and everyone around him._

She wasn't even sure she believed in any higher power, but God, she needed help. She had tried to stop him herself, to no avail. She had tried to confide in her friends in the hopes that they would help. Sure, at first they were eager to offer their opinions and solutions. But, one by one, they had all taken her aside and gently asked her, _don't you think it may be time to give up? Is there any hope left?_

But they didn't understand.

Hope was _all_ she had left.

* * *

_He has every reason to throw up his fists  
In the face of his God who let his mother die_

He may have believed in God once. He didn't remember. He had a foggy recollection of his mother talking about a "light" that protected everything from the darkness that yearned to penetrate.

He knew though. He knew that the darkness had won.

How could a God take his mother, the very embodiment of purity? If there was a God, how could he let an innocent soul suffer so?

The darkness was in his blood, pulsing through his veins, murmuring stories of evil and tragedy in his ear. The darkness blinded him with rage. He couldn't feel anything but fury at the injustice of it all.

But still, he clasped his hands together and bowed his head, thinking of his mother. He could only pray that she was somewhere safe, safe from the darkness that would always try to snuff any light and warmth.

And, though he would never admit it, Jin Kazama prayed for himself.

He prayed for forgiveness, for peace.

_Please. Just this once, hear me._


End file.
